


Christmas Traditions

by coonassblondie



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coonassblondie/pseuds/coonassblondie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie tells about her Christmas spent with Amelia, Eric and Pam.  Very high on fluff, very low on plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maveness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maveness/gifts).



> Title: Christmas Traditions  
> Recipient: maveness  
> Fandom: Charlaine Harris - Southern Vampire Series  
> Pairing(s): Eric/Sookie; Pam/Amelia  
> A/N: I tried my best to fulfill your wishes, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas!

Part I

"Good night, Sam! Merry Christmas! Drive safe!" I called to my boss as I crossed the emplyee parking lot behind Merlotte's toward my car.

"'Night, Sookie, you too."

As I got into my car, silently thanking Tara for giving it to me, I pondered how I would spend the next week. Sam had shut down the bar until the 27th, when he would return from visiting his family in Texas. My brother, Jason, intended to spend his holiday with his were-panther family in Hotshot, although I knew I would see him at least once on Christmas day.

As I drove home I was comfortable I nthe knowledge that I would at least not be alone, like last year. Thankfully, the chances of the events of that day repeating themselves were slim. I smiled to myself as a thought of my roommate, Amelia, who was a witch. I was generally thankful for the constant company, although she was an excellent broadcaster. I should explain that. I can hear people's thoughts, the vampires call me a telepath, and some people, like Amelia, are louder than others. I could hear her, in particular, exceptionally well.

Don't get me wrong, I don't go around digging in people's heads, although I do occasionally do some investigative work for a friend. For the most part, I'd rather not know what people are thinking, considering they are usually thinking about sex. A lot of sex.

As I parked my car behind my house, I wasn't surprised to find Pam's Toyota parked near the back porch. However, when I sent out a scan to detect other presences in the house, I detected two blank spots. One, I assumed was Pam herself, which meant there was another vampire in my home. Since vampires cannot enter a home that they've not been invited into, and the list of vampires welcome in my home is very short, that only left a few options.

After I'd been tortured, and my boyfriend killed, by the two most evil faeries I'd had the misfortune to meet, Eric Northman, the sheriff of "Area 5" had insisted I invite in two of his lackeys so I would have a bodyguard every night. At the time, I had been too weak and too distraught over Quinn's death to argue. The other two vamps, who I rarely saw as they spent their nights prowling my woods and their days in my spare-bedroom hidey-hole, had never tried anything bad, so I hadn't rescinded their invitation. Other than them, Eric himself and Pam, the only other vampire that I would let into my home was my neighbor and ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton.

However, Bill's new girlfriend, Selah, was not my biggest fan. I hardly expected them to show up for a friendly visit, especially at one in e morning. That only left one person, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to see him, although my raging libido screamed otherwise.

"Hey, Sookie! How was your night?" Amelia called as I let my self into the house through the back door, kicking my shoes off on the way. I was beyond happy to find meatloaf and mashed potatoes in the fridge. I was also surprised to find several cases of TrueBlood in the fridge, enough to last several days.

"It was alright, kinda slow, really." I replied as I stuck a plate of food in the microwave to heat up and made my way into the living room. Pam and Amelia sat on opposite ends of the sofa, their legs intertwined in the middle. Amelia was watching Miracle on 34th street for what was possibly the 34th time in the past week, and Pam was working steadily at some fancy needlework. It was fascinating to watch her work at her embroidery, her hands a blur over the fine canvas. Tonight, however, all I wanted was a hot meal and a warm bed. Pam stopped stitching long enough to smirk at me, as if she'd been reading my thoughts.

"You've a visitor, upstairs." She stated matter-of-factly, before turning to Amelia. "Isn't there anything else on? We've already watching this once tonight."

I didn't hear Amelia's reply as I turned back toward the kitchen to retrieve my food, but I could "hear" her hope that Pam would enjoy her favorite Christmas movie as much as she did. I simply shook my head to myself as I finished my dinner and washed my plate and fork, taking as much time on the mundane task as I could. I knew I was more than likely driving Eric crazy, but I don't like being taken by surprise.

I finally made my way upstairs to my room, and had to bite my knuckles to keep from laughing hysterically at the sight before me.

Eric, who had apparently had seducing me in mind at some point, lacy across my bed in nothing but a pair of satiny red boxers. However, at some point, for whatever reason, he had slipped on a pair of my fuzzy pink slippers, which barely hung on the end of feet. He'd also used one of my fluffy ponytail holders to pulle his hair back at the nape of his neck. He held a bottle of TrueBlood in one hand, balanced on his stomach while he held open my copy of Pride and Prejudice with the other. At the sound of my snicker, he smiled and set the book and bottle down and gave me what he thought of as a disarming smile. It appeared more like a lascivious grin.

"Good book?" I could help but ask, smiling broadly as I pulled my slipped off the ends of his feet. He chuckled as I proceeded to undress and lay down in the arms he'd held open for me. I reached behind his head and pulled the scrunchie out, letting the soft strands of his hair run through my fingers.

"I believe your shift ended at eleven." Eric stated, wrapping his arms around me.

"I stayed to help Sam clean up." I replied sleepily, smiling as Eric peppered my face with soft kisses.

"And the mutt is gone for the week?"

"Yes, I don't have to work again until New Year's Eve. Are you going to come spend it with me?"

"I'll try, my love. I've already left Clancy in charge this week. Let's see how he fares."

"Oh, so I'm stuck with you and Pam all week?"

"Yes, except for tomorrow. I have an errand to run, but I should return tomorrow night."

"Where are you going?" I asked, mumbling as my eyes began to grow heavy. Eric simply tapped my nose as he replied,

"It's too close to Christmas to ask questions." I simply smiled softly in reply as I drifted off to sleep, using his cool chest as a pillow.

 

Part II

I woke up the next morning to the smell of fried sausage drifting up the stairs. It took me a few minutes to realize that Amelia wa sup, and indeed making breakfast. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a bra and headed for the bathroom for my morning routine just as my stomach growled. AS I dressed in a light blue pantsuit I'd found on sale and pulled on a cream colored sweater, my brief conversation with my semi-boyfriend came to mind.

I wondered briefly at what kind of things he would've done to celebrate the yuletide season when he was human, and made up my mind to do some quick research when I returned my books to the library. I was a total loss as to what to get him for Christmas, and I thought briefly that repeating some of the traditions of his original culture would be nice.

As I looked around my bedroom for items I might need, such as socks and earrings, I noticed my book was missing. I shrugged it off, not knowing where Eric had set it down after I'd fallen asleep. At the insistence of my stomach, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing today?" Amelia asked as she set a steaming plate in front of me. I quickly swallowed my eggs, grimacing as I burned my throat, before replying.

"Not much, just the library and some Christmas shopping."

"Have fun. I'm supposed to spend the day with my father, so I can stay home the rest of the week." I could hear Amelia's concern about being left alone in my house with a bunch of vampires. I have a tendency to find trouble, or it finds me, and it usually involves the undead.

"Last time it was faeries, actually."

"Either way, I'll feel better if I'm here with you. I'd rather be here than with him, anyway."

I simply grinned and shook my head as a car honked outside. Amelia jumped up, put her plate in the sink, and grabbed her bag. In a flash, and with a quick "See ya later!" she was gone.

* * *

Eight hours later, I sat in my living room floor amidst (my word for the day) a sea of wrapping paper as I wrestled with a garment box that held the suit I'd bought for my roommate. I took quick inventory of the gifts I'd already wrapped: A new set of threads for Pam, a pair of khakis for Jason. A basket of styling products for Claude (not that he needs any, but he uses them anyway), and a photo album I'd put together for JB and Tara. I placed the bow on Amelia's gift with a flourish and set it with the others under the tree. I sat back, resting against the sofa, to admire the tree I'd spent all day decorating. I'd bought new lights an garland, but pulled all of gran's old decorations down from the spare bedroom and placed them on my tree. I'd also shut the closet door, so that whoever was sleeping in there wouldn't be disturbed.

I made a fresh pot of coffee, knowing Amelia would want a cup when she got back, and washed the breakfast dishes as the pot perked. I made myself a large mug of coffee with milk and sat on my front porch steps to watch the sun sink beneath the tress. We rarely get snow in Louisiana, but I was thankful it wasn't raining icy mush.

The sun barely sunk below the horizon when I heard the refrigerator door open and shut, and Pan was suddenly sitting next to me, sipping on a bottle of TrueBlood through a straw. She hadn't bothered to get dressed; she was wearing a long, white fleece nightdress sprinkled with little pink flowers and lace on the neck and sleeves. Her bare feet were poking out of the hem and I could see that she, or possibly Amelia, had painted her toenails a light pink. I had to resist the urge to giggle as I watched her rub her eyes and yawn.

"I didn't think Vampires actually slept."

"Old habits die hard, and the actions make us seem more human." Pam replied with a grin as she took another sip of her drink. We both fell quiet again, sipping our respective beverages as the sky darkened and the stars began to appear.

"We used candles." Pam said suddenly as she stood up and offered me a hand up. I appreciated the gesture as I'd grown stiff sitting on the cold steps. As I began to search through the refrigerator for something for dinner, I asked,

"You used candles for what?"

"To light our Christmas tree, when I was still human. As a matter of fact, the night I was turned, when I snuck out to meet my beau I used one of the candles from the tree to light my way. In retrospect, we were lucky we didn't burn alive in our beds."

"I think I'll stick with the electric lights," I laughed in reply. Pam so rarely spoke of her mortal life that when she began I tried to encourage her to keep going. "What else was different?"

"Well, we didn't have an artificial tree. My father and brother would go into the woods and chop down a fir on Christmas Eve. We would spend the evening decorating it while waiting on Father Christmas to come bearing gifts. We stayed so distracted with decorating we didn't realize our father would sneak off to gather our gifts and dress in his costume."

"I suppose all fathers did that, and that's how the story of Saint Nicholas visiting every house on Christmas Eve was started?"

"I'd imagine so. I'm going to dress, Eric should return within the hour."

"Where did he go, anyway? I'm assuming he flew Anubis?"

"Of course, but any more detail would ruin the surprise." Pam grinned as she picked up the book I'd borrowed from the library earlier and read the title aloud, "Viking Yule Traditions?"

"I thought it would be interesting." Pam didn't reply as she flipped through the book, pausing to read an excerpt every few minutes. I'd just placed a frozen lasagna in the oven when I heard a car pull up; Amelia was home. I heard Pam place the book on the table and make her way upstairs to dress. As I put some broccoli on the stove to steam, Amelia wandered into the kitchen, both arms loaded with bags full of what I assumed to be Christmas gifts. She had a look of surprised wonder on her face.

"Sookie, you have some guests that need to be, erm, invited in."

As she was actively blocking me by humming carol of the bells repetitiously (another word-of-the-day), I wondered who else was in my yeard. Pam, who had heard the exchange from upstairs, and gotten the broad hint, had taken off outside at an unearthly speed. Presently, I heard the most girlish squeal I'd ever thought had come from the female vampire.

As I stepped out onto the porch to greet my newest company, I stopped dead in my tracks. Eric smiled at me, my book hanging loosely in his hand. I felt my jaw work a bit as I tried to speak, but was saved by Amelie, who'd wandered out behind me. She simply chuckled and said,

"I think we're going to need more True Blood."

Part III

Pam had thrown her arms around the neck of a small, black haired woman who was dressed in a pretty blue dress, the hem brushing the tops of the grass. They were both squealing and giggling like two teenagers, and both speaking rapidly. I shifted my gaze to Eric, who, still smiling, gestured toward the tall, dark-haired man standing next to him.

I suppose I should not have been surprised to find out that the characters from one of my favorite books were actual people. After all, mythological creatures like vampires and werewolves had been proven to exist. Not to mention faeries, I thought with some sadness as I thought fleetingly of Claudine. No, I shouldn't have been surprised at all, but the sight of Mr. and Elizabeth Darcy, if that was even their real names, had rendered me speechless.

I nodded numbly at Amelia's suggestion, and made my way towards Eric. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I felt myself become more alert at his cool touch, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't have enough room."

"I've already made sleeping arrangements with Bill." Eric murmured, "Can we go inside, I can't imagine you are comfortable." He glanced meaningfully at my bare feet.

"Oh, yea. Come in, everyone." I smiled as I made my way into the house, feeling a bit like a ringmaster with my troupe of vampires following me. As we all got settled in the living room, with the exception of Eric, who had stopped to raid the refrigerator, I took a good look at my newest guests.

Lizzy, as she had introduced herself, wasn't like I had pictured her. She had long, brown ringlets that hung down her back, and was very petite. She wasn't pretty in a classic way, but she had very warm brown eyes and a very mischievous expression. Mr. Darcy, who had introduced himself as Will, was only slightly taller than Lizzy, and not nearly so tall as Eric himself. He had fair brown hair that fell over his eyes in waves, and a brooding expression. After several hours of conversation, in which I found out that upon marrying, Elizabeth had discovered that Will was a vampire, and after a whirlwind honeymoon, had told him she wanted to be turned also, to spend eternity with him. It was one of the most romantic, yet disturbing, stories I'd ever heard.

My day finally caught up with me and I began to feel lethargic. Making my excuses to my temporary guests, I made my way upstairs and to my bed. A few minutes later, Eric joined me, pulling me to him as he began to kiss a trail of heat down my neck. I turned toward him, returning his kisses, giving myself over to him. As I drifted off to sleep, my flushed cheek resting against the cool marble of Eric's chest, I smiled.

* * *

I woke up Christmas Eve morning late, and stretch luxuriantly as I stared at my bedroom ceiling, attempting to stave off my hunger to lounge in bed a bit longer. At the scent of frying bacon, though, my stomach was not to be ignore. When I made my way downstairs, I found a letter sitting on the table, my name written across the front of the envelope in a fancy, scrawling script.

I ate with a distracted air as I read the letter, which was from Will, thanking me for the hospitality I'd shown him and his "precious Lizzy" the previous night. I grinned like an idiot as I read his letter, in which he explained the history of Elizabeth's sister, Mary, writing to book Pride and Prejudice, along with several others, under her pen name, Austen. I was thrilled to find out that all of Austen's stories were based in fact, although several names had been changed over the years. I laughed heartily as he bemoaned Hollywood's attempts at telling their story, always not quite hitting the mark. As I finished his letter and refolded it, I looked forward to meeting him again, and I wondered briefly that I had ever disliked Eric Northman.

I was brought from my musings by a knock on the back door and the sound of someone entering the porch.

"Hey, Sookie!" My brother, Jason, hollered from the back porch as he knocked the mud off his boots.

"Hey, Jason," I replied as I poured him a cup of coffee. He accepted the mug with a smile and handed me a hastily wrapped gift. I just cocked an eyebrow at it and he shrugged with a disarming smile.

"Never was good at wrapping gifts. Open it!" He laughed as I shrugged and tore the wrapping off to find a pretty red sweater as I made my way toward the living room to get Jason's gift. Amelia placed a plate in front of him with a happy "'Morning Jason, Merry Christmas."

"'Morning Amelia, you too. This looks good." He stopped shoveling food in just long enough to open my gift and admire the pants I'd bought him when I heard another soft knock, this time on the front door. I made my way to the front door, knowing that Claude was the only one that insisted on using it, even after all of my insistances that he come in through the back, like everyone else.

I had his gift in hand and he smiled disarmingly at me as he handed me a gift basket, then hugged me briefly. He ooh'ed and aah'ed over his gift, made an excuse about needing to work, and made his getaway. I shook my head, knowing that he was unlikely to stay. Apparently I made him think of his twin, and that was too painful for him to deal with.

As I made my way back to the kitchen, Jason was putting his plate in the sink and giving Amelia a one-armed hug. He threw his arms around my neck and squeezed tight for just a second before putting his large hands on my shoulders and giving me a once-over.

"You'll be fine with me over in Hotshot?" Jason had become decidedly over-protective in the last year, once we had gotten over our last spat.

"I'll be fine, you go keep Calvin company. I'll have plenty of company of my own." I smiled at my brother and he nodded in agreement.

The day passed relatively quickly, as I recruited Amelia to help me gather up dry limbs and throw them in a pile. We had just managed to light a small fire and were moving chairs outside when Eric made his way out of the house with two bottles of TrueBlood and met Pam at the edge of the woods. I supposed she had spent her day at Bill's house.

When Eric finally reached me, he glanced curiously at the fire, then at me, the flames dancing in his blue eyes.

"What's all this about?"

I shrugged, a bit self-consciously as I replied, "I know it's nothing compared to the bonfires I read about, but I thought you might enjoy it all the same…" I trailed off as Eric blessed me with a genuine smile.

"It's perfect, Sookie," He replied as we sat in the grass, close enough to the fire that my face and hands would stay warm but not so close that I would be burned. Amelia and Pam made themselves comfortable in the two of the lawn chairs we'd brought out, and Amelia and I opened a pecan Yule log we'd decided to share. Eric glanced curiously at the packaging and chuckled deeply.

"We used to burn Yule logs, not eat them."

"This one is much better eaten, trust me."

"I'll have to take your word for it." He smiled in reply as I scooted into the crook of the arm he was using to support himself and rested my head on his shoulder. We watched the fire burn down in quiet comfort and when it had burned down to embers, we made our way inside to exchange gifts.

After several exclamations of surprise and offers of thanks, Eric and I made our way up to my bedroom, this time hand in hand. As I sleepily dozed off, tracing light patterns on his chest, I felt more than heard him say quietly,

"Merry Christmas, Sookie. Good night."


End file.
